


Let's Start

by MrsMeanie



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMeanie/pseuds/MrsMeanie
Summary: Sanji meets other hybrid's that change his life in more ways than one, and make him feel something he hasn't felt in years. Happy.





	Let's Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going back to edit this, just wanted to post it now, this shitty version is up until then. I wrote this 5 and a half years ago.

As white snowflakes fell atop and surrounded a dark green tent, inside laid a peacefully, sleeping fox,it's limbs contorted as it had spread itself. With golden cone-shaped ears dipped in black at the tips and a smooth fluffy golden tail tipped with white, but that wasn't the odd thing about this 'Red fox' .It was his black asymmetrical eyebrows that curled into a spiral , and his golden hair that covered his right eye and cheek. His pale white skin, and his stunning azure eye's ,which ha yet to open. Slowly a raven-haired male snow leopard,with steel grey eyes laced with a hidden fire,and a long black furry coat,an unusual white and black hat,a very long sword strapped to his back, stalked towards the dark green tent to escort the current resident to their master.

"Blackleg-ya wake up, Doflamingo's requested you ." Announced the raven-haired leopard while gently shaking the golden fox.

"Mmph...I...don't wanna Law..." A voice replied hoarsely, batting away the leopard's hands. and covering himself with a blanket, ears and tail peeking out.

"Blackleg-ya it's important, its not tracking." Law tried persuading, shoving the fox a little more harshly.

"5 more minutes-" was all the fox whined before viciously getting kicked in his stomach by a very angry snow leopard. Fire basically poring out of the leopards eye's as he bared his fangs and crossed his arms.

"I said get the fuck up,it's important you lazy canine!" Law bellowed as he put more weight on the foot that was on th fox. who uncovered his face and most of his naked fair chest.

"Ok,Ok,I'm up you asshole!" Pouted the hissing fox, as he rose from his small nest made of blankets.

"No one said I was nice. Ok ,now that you're up I-" Law stopped mid sentence and stared bewildered at the sight in front of him.

"What's wrong Law?" Asked a curious Sanji.

"Y-you...w-w-WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Yelled a very distressed snow leopard. Though his face told one of embarrassment since a cherry red color spread across his lightly tanned face, his body instantly paralysed.

"Oh...it was really hot."Replied a serious fox, giving no doubt the most air-headed look he's ever given.

"Are you stupid... it's the beginning of winter Blackleg-ya, I'm a snow leopard and even I think it's cold! ...Just...please put on something decent so we may leave, it is 2 degrees outside so put on a coat Blackleg-ya." Law ordered while turning around as to not see a naked Sanji anymore. He swore he could feel the steam coming off his head, from how pissed off and embarassed he undoubtebly was, from such a scare so early in the morning.

"Ugh, don't be such a prude Law, anyway why does that damn human request me if it's not for tracking?" He asked while searching his bag for a thick suit. When he found the perfect one, he started to get dressed.

"I'm not sure, maybe he wants to consult you, not that it is any of my business." Law had now crouched to the floor of the tent, and placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Ugh, I hate when you treat him like some kind of king,when all he does is sit on his pretty ass all day and leaves us to all the hard work!" Sanji complained like the teenager he was, disgust in every word. Slightly shocking Law with the sudden outburst that he rarely ever showed, and made a mental note to ask later when things would be more relaxed.

"Blackleg-ya, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you'?" The leopard all but purred darkly as his spotted tail twitched and he pulled his furry hat further down his forehead over his eyes, creating a menacing aura.

"Yeah,yeah, don't be a smart-ass, I get it ,but don't you get tired of serving him?" Sanji said lacing up his dress shoes.

"Yes I do in fact,but an overachiever like yourself, shouldn't judge me, Blackleg-ya."Said Law with a knowing smirk, though Sanji didn't reply this time.

After Sanji had gotten fully dressed the pair exited the tent and trekked to a small brick building approximately 2 miles away from the fox's tent that was in a snowy open field. Sanji lightly knocked on the oak wood door and waited for passage.

A large human man with unusual black facial hair in a large white coat answered the door.

"Young master would like to talk to you Sanji." The man answered in a deep robotic voice. His dark sunglasses in the winter showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Vergo-ya does Doffy-ya mind if I skip lunch today?" Questioned Law, causing Sanji to raise a curled eyebrow and give a pionted glance at the snow leopard.

"Young master will be disappointed, but he will allow it,though you will have to speak to him in private about it ,since I can't read his mind and confirm your request. Sanji, follow me."

Leaving no room for protest, Sanji followed his command into the brick house and found himself in their master's dark lair. He was met with the smell of perfume, wine, and blood as well as a fairly tall human man with blonde spiky hair,wearing a pink feathered jacket, a white button up shirt open to expose his slightly tanned abs, with white pants and black shoes and very odd looking purple sunglasses. Hesitting on a cushioned chair looking as menacing as anyone could think of, yet very mellow.

"Fufufufu, Hello my lovely pet fox, how are we feeling today?" Asked the blonde man,while a Cheshire smile crept on his face, he beckoned Sanji closer with his finger.

"Cut the crap Doflamingo, tell me what I'm really here for, and don't say it's because you like my company, you smug bastard." Sanji said with venom tracing his every word. He could barely contain the snarl and disgust building at the tip of his tongue. He let his top canine's show in the only way of defiance he could possibly show. He crossed his arms and walked closer to the man as his nose scrunched as the smelll became more prominent and pesky.

"Fufufufu, don't be such a mean pet~, you should be nicer to your owner" Sanji scoffed and switched his weight to his left foot, Doflimingo promptly ignored him and smiled wider as he laid his chin in his hand. ",but I won't waste my breath to lecture you. Anyways, as you know winter has started, and as young fox, you should be going into heat soon. But don't worry, you'll still be out tracking, though during this period you'll be staying in detainment or as you know the 'Kennel' , you'll also have to stay away from other hybrids and Vergo will escort you to and from your 'jobs'. I've also had the liberty of having you put into a 'breeding program' with my acquaintance Crocodile ,so you don't have to suffer your heat for long ,so don't be surprised if you are called by me again. You are dismissed." He said waving a hand and calling out to Vergo. Sanji started walking to his tent after he exited the brick house ,though this time he had a very protective Vergo on his trail. He huffed, and hunched over slightly, protective of his body.

Sanji's POV

Sanji was probably having one of the worst days in his miserable life. He was actually contemplating whether to run away or not.

But that probably wasn't even an option anymore considering he was being stalked by one of Doflamingo's henchmen now. Also, it'd mean sentacing hm self to his own torture or painful death. He didn't blame them though for keeping such a security on him. -Sanji was considered one of the rarest of the rare in hybrids, and on top of that he was a tracker, chef, and was very well trained in combat.- Sanji didn't want to even cook today! And cooking was one of the few privileges he got in the hellhole he called 'home'. He knew he still had to track today though since it was one of his many 'jobs' , tracking wasn't his favorite, since it was basically sniffing out other rare hybrids, trapping them and bringing them back to Doflamingo, for either his personal collection -like Sanji-, or the government to be sold for a high price. There was something else itching at the back of Sanji's mind that he couldn't quite forget though. He was going to have to 'breed' soon, Whether he'd like to or not. But Sanji put all those bad thoughts and his bad day so far to rest when he and Vergo arrived at Sanji's destination which was his green worn down tent, one of his few possesions that signified he even existed and actually could own something, even though he himself was owned. He could really use a cgarette right now.

"Sanji you still have tracking today at 9:00, and you should really stop that habit of chain smoking before young master finds out." He pointed out as if he read Sanji' mind.

"Yes I know I have tracking today, also 'master' won't find out I smoke if you don't tell him." Sanji replied smirking while entering the tent and grabbing a carton of cigarette's hidden in his nest of blankets.

"Since it is already 8:45 I suggest we start heading towards your station that is 10 miles away." He said sporting his usual expressionless face.

"Shit, already? Ugh I didn't even get to cook for my precious lady's, hopefully they don't famish without me." He swooned while making his way out of his tent and stuffing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it with a golden zippo.

"You should have woken up earlier."

"Yeah and you should really stop following me." Sanji mumbled while heading north of his tent.

Zoro's POV

Sitting in a winter wonderland quietly was a cave which housed an unusual sleeping tiger .What made this tiger so unusual was probably his spiky moss green hair, his tanned skin, and the three golden earrings he was wearing on his left ear or maybe it was his three swords sitting against the cave wall two-feet away from him, or his green and black tiger ears,and his long, stripped green tiger tail,or maybe his sharp yellow eyes that looked so much like a cat's. But who's to say? Sneaking up on the sleeping tiger was yet another except this one was a smaller, female with shoulder length black hair, wearing a white sundress, with a black strap which held a sword in a white sheath, that nicely complemented her very dark blue eyes. Her black and white stripped tail slowly swaying behind her as she silently made her way over to the sleeping lump. When she was close enough to hear him breath, she pounced on top of him. But the elder tiger was already aware of her presence when she entered the small cave and caught her in his arms.

"Kuina,what the hell are you doing?" The green haired tiger scolded.

" *Chuff* Tadaima,You direction-less baka of a brother." She sighed while getting up from the older tigers grasp.

"*Chuff* Hey! Should you really be calling the person who treats you so kindly names, ya brat?" He complained while getting up as well and grabbing his swords making sure to neatly place them inside his haramaki.

"No. But I have no idea who you are referring to because I don't see a kind person in sight." She smirked knowing he would get irritated.

"*Sigh* Anyways where have you been all mornin' brat?" he asked exiting the cave and ignoring his sister's quip.

"I'm glad you asked dearest brother of mine, for I have been catching fish and collecting berries, while you have been slumbering." She said while grabbing two large bags sitting conveniently outside the rock cave.

"Why didn't you wake me up to help you or at least watch your back?" Zoro chided his younger sister as he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kuina.

"Zoro, I am completely responsible, and are capable to defend myself perfectly fine with or without you or my sword." She stated while tapping the white hilt of her sword attached to her side, trying to get the bold point across.

"Kuina, your still a kid,and I know you're able to defend yourself, but things happen, so wake me up next time." He said seriously looking her straight in the eye.

"Fine, but that means I won't be cooking either since it's dangerous too, have fun cooking!" Clearly proud of her remark, confidently walking back to their cave home. She made sure to throw a rock at his forehead.

"Fine, I'll be right back to go gather some wood." Zoro started heading in a random direction since they were surrounded by a forest and was more likely to get better wood in a deeper area. Zoro couldn't help but feel a little worried as he was getting farther and farther from the cave since he left his little sister alone with only her sword.

But he had to put aside his emotions that he usually never showed,because he knew his sister was trustworthy and strong,but the back of his mind was telling him he should probably make it up to Kuina since calling her a child might have damaged her pride and feelings. Zoro couldn't help but smile realizing that he had such a soft is spot for his sister ,but who could blame the young tiger when she was the only family he had left.


End file.
